produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Joo Wontak
|birthday = February 24, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 178cm |weight = 60kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |final_placement = 4th |class = B }}Joo Wontak (주원탁) is currently a soloist under 2able Company. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #62 in episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History During Produce 101, Wontak represented 2able Company as a member of the group Underdog that debuted in 2013. However, after the show, he decided to join other Produce 101 Trainees in the project group RAINZ under KISS Entertainment. The Naver profile for Underdog was updated sometime late 2017. Since that update, Kain, Baekjin and Iro (members of Underdog) have started using Hi5 in their instagram profiles – so it appears that they are in a new group, but they are also still using the hashtag Underdog on their posts. It is uncertain the status of the group. On October 28, 2018 RAINZ officially disbanded after completing their group promotions. All the members returned to their respective agencies. On November 25, 2018 Wontak made his official solo debut with the single "In The Light". Since his solo debut he has opened a YouTube channel and been focusing on posting singing covers on there. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) Underdog Singles * "Can't Stop" (2014) * "Delete" (2014) * "Hold Your Hand" (2014) * "Zombie Run" (2015) RAINZ Korean Albums * Sunshine (2017) * Shake You Up (2018) Singles * "Juliette" (2017) * "Turn It Up" (2018) Japanese Singles * "Good" ("Sukinante") (2018) * "Rainbow" ("Niji") (2018) Solo Singles * "In The Light" (2018) OST * "Let It Go, Let It Be" (Hospital Ship OST) (2017) * "Treasure" (The Rich Son) (2018) * "A Shy Confession" (수줍은 고백) (Sunny Again Tomorrow) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) Underdog * Zombie Run (2015) RAINZ * Juliette (2017) * Turn It Up (2018) * Good (Sukinante) (2018) * Rainbow (Niji) (2018) Solo * In The Light (2018) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 Gallery Promotional Joo Wontak RAINZ Debut.jpg Joo Wontak Sunshine.jpg|''Sunshine'' Joo Wontak Shake You Up.jpg|''Shake You Up'' Joo Wontak Sukinante Promo.png|"Sukinante" Joo Wontak Rainbow Promo.jpg|"Rainbow" Joo Wontak In The Light Promo 1.jpg|"In The Light" Produce 101 Joo Wontak Produce 101.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Joo Wontak Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 투에이블컴퍼니ㅣ주원탁ㅣ소스윗한 음색남 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ주원탁 (투에이블컴퍼니) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ주원탁 (투에이블컴퍼니) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김성리(C2K) vs 주원탁(투에이블컴퍼니) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 투에이블컴퍼니 주원탁 ♬As Long As You Love Me @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ주원탁 - 세븐틴 ♬만세 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Mansae Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:RAINZ Category:Soloist